


Adaptation

by maitimiel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Locker Room, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maitimiel/pseuds/maitimiel
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Adaptation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annie_lostintheforest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_lostintheforest/gifts).



Otabek only looked away for a second. It was all it took for him to miss the fall entirely, and only hear a loud thud and some cursing from the other side of the rink. It didn’t matter. Before he saw it, before he could even think about it, he found himself skating as fast as he could to where Yura was already standing, supporting himself on the rails and grimacing, but looking otherwise unharmed. 

“Jesus fucking,” and then, without even waiting for Otabek to open his mouth, “I’m fine.”

“You sure,” Otabek couldn’t stop himself from asking, eyeing Yuri carefully, all lanky limbs and angles, blond hair hanging stupidly around his head. “That was.” He hesitated for a split second. “Loud.” 

“I’m perfect,” Yuri replied sarcastically, “look! Just awesome. The ideal version of myself.”

He made to do a theatrical spin and collapsed halfway, expression pained. Otabek reached for him on instinct and found himself sprawled on the floor, Yuri cradled protectively against his chest. 

“Perfect,” Yuri said, without bothering to try and move.

“You okay?” Otabek asked, assessing his own body silently, and Yuri sighed bitterly. 

“I’m fucking fine.”

“Okay.”

They were quiet. It was late, the whole stadium was quiet. 

“It’s cold,” Otabek said after a little while, and Yuri huffed, “We should get up.”

“Fine.” 

It was a rather awkward endeavour, and Otabek ended up practically carrying Yuri out of the rink, an arm looped securely around him. Yuri whined when he put pressure on his waist, so Otabek held him under his armpit instead. He was taller than him now. They slid slowly together towards the rink exit, and after Otabek put guards in both their skates, made their way towards the locker room.

“It’s not the end of the world, you know,” Otabek said as he and he undid Yuri’s skates for him. Yuri sulked.

“You’ll just have to adapt. Relearn your body and how to work with it.”

“Sure.”

“Yura-”

“I know,” Yuri huffed, annoyed. “It just fucking sucks.”

“There’s months to go before next season. Relax a little.”

“Easy for _you_ to talk,” he said, but there was a hint of playfulness there. He made to stretch his legs but hissed when the pain is his hip flared again. “It’s fine," he said quickly.

Otabek was silent for a second, considering this. 

“Where does it hurt?” he asked seriously, kneeling in front of him. Yuri indicated a spot slightly above his hip bone. Otabek ran hist fingers softly over the chilled skin, then slowly leaned forward to plant a kiss on it. “You should get Dr Valdemar to have a look at it.”

“I’ve had worse,” Yuri said, “Just need a hot shower.”

“Some rest probably wouldn't hurt,” Otabek said lightly, leaving butterfly kisses on the skin of Yuri's stomach. 

"I gotta practice," Yuri protested, but he sounded distracted.

"You don't gotta practice _tomorrow_ ," Otabek said, his hands deftly reaching for the fly of Yuri's pants.

“Beka!” He exclaimed, blushing and looking at the door.

“It’s nearly one in the morning,” Otabek pulled his zipper open and cupped Yuri through his briefs. “The only people still here is us and Tommy from security, and we know he’ll be too busy wanking to come bother us.”

“Gross,” Yuri laughed, spreading his legs wider carefully so Otabek could fit better between them. Otabek pulled Yuri's cock out of his underwear and gave the tip a teasing lick. Yuri gasped and hissed, and looked at him petulantly. 

"Really?"

"I thought you wanted a shower?" He asked innocently.

"Come the fuck _on_." Yuri complained, and Otabek chuckled before taking him in his mouth.

The best thing about sex with Yuri, in Otabek's opinion, was the noises he made. Yuri moaned and then bit one of his fists, the other digging into Otabek's hair possessively as he worked him quickly to orgasm. He tried to hold himself back, make it last longer, and it wasn't entirely unsuccessful, but Otabek knew him too well, knew how to make him lose control when he wanted, and there was only so much Yuri could do to resist that tongue. Before he knew it he was panting, and time blurred quickly after. 

His legs felt like jelly when Otabek half led half carried him to the showers, and he let his head rest limply on his boyfriend's shoulders as Otabek washed his hair for him.

"Hey, let's sleep in tomorrow," Otabek whispered to him under the hot water, and Yuri just nodded, lazily running his hands over Otabek's broader back. "What'd you say?"

"Fine," Yuri said, sighing like a sleepy cat. "Whatever you want."

Otabek smiled brilliantly and kissed him softly on the forehead.

"Good. Glad you're seeing sense."

"Fuck off."

He laughed. "I love you, Yura."

"Mmmmh. Sure. Love you too."

But Yuri really, truly did.


End file.
